


Dreams Were But Pale Imitations Of You

by lutes_and_dandelions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief miscommunication, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Out Make Out, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Ginger Lambert, Kink Discovery, Lambert POV, Lambert has Self Esteem Issues, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Self Conscious Lambert, Soft Dom Jaskier, brief misunderstanding, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions
Summary: Lambert was minding his own business in the ordinary town of Daevon, Keadwen when Jaskier appeared and started kissing him like his life depended on it. Unsure whether he was dreaming or not, but having fancied Jaskier for ages, Lambert kissed back and the day just kept getting stranger, but definitely better, from there.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 25
Kudos: 137





	Dreams Were But Pale Imitations Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my wonderful Honey!!! I hope you're having a fantastic day filled with wonderful things! <3

Lambert was standing, fuming, outside the Alderman’s house in Daevon, having received less gold than the manticore contract was actually worth because apparently he _had an attitude_. The bastard wouldn’t know attitude if it came up behind him and shoved it’s boot up his arse. Something Lambert was sorely tempted to do. The only thing staying his hand, or rather foot, was the fact that the shithole town’s inn actually let him stay the night. Not that tonight would be one such night since he just got stiffed forty crowns from the original price they’d agreed on. It was fucking disgu-

“Please don’t hit me!”

“What th-”

There were lips on his that were impossibly soft, and hand in his hair that was incredibly gentle. Lambert was so shocked he didn’t move. No one touched him with such genuine eagerness, not even the whore’s he paid. They could pretend well enough but the scent was never right, even when Lambert was doing his best to make it good for them. The person currently mauling his lips with their lips, smelt of relief and arousal and-

“Jaskier,” he didn’t moan. Lambert had met Jaskier on more than one occasion and hated wintering with him because he was loud and obnoxious and pretty selfish but he was also funny, ridiculously pretty and Lambert wasn’t a good enough liar to kid himself into thinking he didn’t have a massive croner for the bard. Croner being a term he’d come up with shortly after meeting Jaskier, denoting that Lambert had a simultaneous crush and boner for him.

The bard slipped his silver tongue into Lambert’s mouth, and Lambert felt like he was going to go weak at the knees. His heart raced and he felt silly over how much he enjoyed the way he had to tilt his head back slightly to kiss Jaskier, appreciating the feeling of Jaskier’s strong body underneath his palms. 

The kiss was better than anything Lambert could have imagined and he absolutely wasn’t imagining the scent of arousal that was pouring off Jaskier. It tasted delicious. No wonder Geralt had kept the bard around for so long. 

Lambert’s stomach dropped out at the thought and he pulled away, cursing himself all the while. How could he be so stupid. “Geralt!” He exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. 

Jaskier blinked at him, eyes the infuriatingly beautiful blue they always were. “No, definitely Jaskier. Have you taken a blow to the head?.”

“Of course I know you’re Jaskier,” Lambert snapped. “How could you do that to Geralt!”

“Do what?” he frowned, turning and looking up the street before returning his gaze back to Lambert. “Please enlighten me as to what I’ve done.”

“Kissing me! And I mean, why wouldn’t you want too,” he always found arrogance to be a good defence, “but that’s not the point! You’re _with_ my brother!”

There was more blinking, Jaskier clearly wasn’t getting it. Lambert was about to spell it out for him when Jaskier burst out laughing, which really wasn’t the response Lambert was expecting. 

“I can assure you,” Jaskier choked out between fits of giggle, “Geralt and I are just friends.” It took Jaskier another few moments before he could get anymore words out, “But I promise to let him know how concerned you were about his honour the next time I see him.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Lambert grumbled, crossing his arms, finding himself at a loss as he watched Jaskier continue to laugh, wiping tears of mirth away from his lovely eyes. 

“Yes, Melitele forbid anyone knowing the fierce Lambert has a soft centre underneath all of those prickles,” he eventually snorted, continuing before Lambert could argue his claim, “and don’t try to deny it either. The winter that stray cat had moved into the keep, I know you helped her raise her kittens.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lambert hedged, willing his cheeks not to flame as bright as his hair. “So what do you want to do now?” He asked, killing monsters he could do in his sleep with an arm bound behind his back but the more romantic aspects of life that so many enjoyed were something Lambert had little to no experience of. Still he hoped he’d be in safe hands with the bard. 

“What do you mean?” Jaskier frowned. 

“Well you just snogged me,” Lambert explained slowly. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” he grinned brightly, although he didn’t quite reach his eyes and his scent soured slightly. “There was an irate mother chasing me. Something about knocking up her daughter when I’ve definitely only fucked her husband but she wouldn’t hear it. I’ve found people don’t like staring too close at couples showing gratuitous affection with one another so finding you was quite the boon.”

Lambert’s stomach dropped to somewhere approximately below his ankles and a wave of cold washed through him at Jaskier’s words. He’d been so stupid. Of course the bard didn’t want him! Why would he? Jaskier could have anyone, he certainly wouldn’t want Lambert. Prickly, ugly, unlovable Lambert. The scent of arousal and happiness that had emanated from him _during_ was just an offshoot of the relief he’d no doubt been felt upon seeing his way out of a tricky situation. 

“Right,” Lambert spat, “of course.” His heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest and it was hurting far more he thought it would. Stupid weak thing that it was. “See you later, Jaskier.”

With that he turned on his heel and stormed away, towards the stables he’d housed Spider. There weren’t many townsfolk out on the street but those who were made sure to get out of his way, and quickly. 

“What just happened?” He heard Jaskier ask himself before the sound of his boots on the hard ground chased after Lambert. “Where are you going?” He called. 

Lambert knew he shouldn’t respond, should just ignore Jaskier and speed the fuck up. After all there was no way Jaskier would be able to keep up with him if he started to run. Instead he found himself looking over his shoulder and snarling, “Out of this shit town and away from you.” 

“Oh, fuck off, Lambert, and get over yourself, I’ve not even _done_ anything. I thought you enjoyed the snog!” 

Lambert didn’t reply, just kept trudging away. 

“Is it because I didn’t ask permission?” Jaskier asked, following right behind him, “I didn’t think you’d care, thought you’d find the whole thing funny! That stupid bard getting himself into something he can’t get out of again. If it means that much to you then I’m sorry, Lambert, truly.”

“Fine,” he grunted. 

“It’s clearly not fine though is it, otherwise you wouldn’t be running away from me.”

“I’m not running away!”

“Then what are you doing?” Jaskier grabbed Lambert by the arm and because Lambert was stupid and weak he let himself be stopped and turned. Lambert didn’t answer the question, couldn’t, because he was running away, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to admit it.

When it became clear he wasn’t going to say anything, Jaskier huffed and rolled his eyes, hand still in Lambert’s arm. Even through his armour, it felt like a brand, searing him. 

“I really am sorry,” Jaskier said again, tone incredibly sincere, his heartbeat not wavering in the slightest. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Lambert sighed. He should have just taken the out, why hadn’t he just taken the out? 

“Then why are you acting like a bratty teenager?”

What corner had he backed himself into, for fucks sake, Lambert really hated the way his brain went to mush in Jaskier’s presence. He always did and said such stupid shit around the bard. 

“I know it wouldn’t have been the worst kiss of your life,” Jaskier continued and Lambert wished he’d just run away while he had the chance. “In fact it seemed like you were quite enjoying it.”

Not wanting to completely put his foot in it, Lambert stilled and made sure to keep complete control of his facial expression. The lack of movement or response seemed to be his downfall though as Lambert watched the cogs turn behind Jaskier’s lovely eyes. 

“Wait,” Jaskier said, reaching the conclusion Lambert hadn’t wanted him to reach if the slowly unfurling grin was any indication. “You were enjoying it because you want to- what do you want exactly?”

Last chance to deny everything and get the fuck out of there, but instead Lambert grumbled, “I need a drink,” and started towards the inn. 

Seemingly content to respect Lambert’s request, Jaskier walked with him, chatting about the wedding he’d performed earlier in the day. Lambert’s mind raced as he considered every possible outcome of the conversation he was about to have. He couldn’t really believe he was going to be having it in the first place, even after pinching himself a few times Lambert couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was awake and not having some intensely vivid dream. If it was a dream though it would make the Alderman underpaying Lambert even more pathetic, that he was so used to being underpaid and undervalued that he was even by figments of his imagination. 

The Gray Pony sat at the cross roads in the middle of Daevon. A sign hung above the door with a squat, fat dapple gray painted on it, faded with age, the once crisp gold lettering barely legible. Inside a fire roared under the large brick hearth, filling the room with warmth. Round tables seating two, three or four filled the room. The bar was small but beautifully carved out of one large continous piece of oak and it served beers, wine and whiskey. Rita, the barmaid, took no shit and didn’t allow anyone to give shit to paying customers, even if one of those customers was a witcher. As far as inn’s went on the Continent, it really was one of Lambert’s favourites. 

Jaskier found a table for them by the fire as Lambert approached the bar. 

“Evening, Lambert,” Rita smiled. Her round face was kind and lovely, but there was a strength to her that Lambert had always appreciated. A few years previous Lambert had sorted out a problem for Rita, the problem being her daughter's abusive arsehole husband. She’d always respected him and been friendly, but dealing with that issue had really cemented his welcome in her inn.

“Hey, Rita. How are you doing?” Lambert actually wanted to know the answer.

“I’m grand thanks. Yourself?”

“I’m about to do something incredibly stupid,” he grinned, more teeth then anything else.

“Good stupid or bad stupid?”

“I’ve yet to find out,” he snorted. “Can I get four shots of your cheapest Termerian Rye and two tankards of Stout please,” he said, fishing the crowns out of the money pouch attached to his belt. 

“Coming right up.” 

Lambert downed two of the shots there at the bar and then carried the rest over to the table. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier said as Lambert placed the drinks down, sliding one of the tankards over to him. He reached for one of the shots but Lambert picked them both up and knocked them back, one after the other. “Oh, okay, both for you. Got it.”

“They won’t get me drunk,” Lambert groused, sitting down, “but there’s something about the action of it that’s always helped.”

“Whatever you need,” Jaskier smiled. 

They promptly descended into quite an awkward silence. Lambert went to start speaking a few times but even with the whiskey, the words kept getting stuck in his throat. It shouldn’t be a hard thing to say, but he found after his fourth attempt that perhaps he’d overestimated how easy it would be. A fight with an enraged wyvern was looking far simpler and more appealing the longer they sat in silence. 

One of Jaskier’s few virtues was that he could actually be surprisingly patient when he wanted to be and apparently, this was one such moment. Which was typical. Lambert wouldn’t have minded some of his incessant chatter, it would have made a good distraction and perhaps even allowed Lambert to dive out of the corner he still found himself metaphorically backed into. But instead of talking, he stared intently at Lambert, just waiting. It was unnerving and Lambert hated it and Jaskier knew that he hated it because that was why Jaskier was doing which made Lambert hate it even more. 

The weird tension only continued to build as the rest of the pub continued on around them. Lambert tried to block out conversations about wives and husbands, sons and daughter, chickens, sheep, wheat and one man’s strange rash. The fire continued to crackle merrily, drinks were poured and consumed, food was eaten. In the rooms above a couple had unenthusiastic sex, someone else was reading aloud and he could hear a baby crying. He and Jaskier stared at each other and he drifted in all of the sound until it fell away and was replaced by a high buzzing. 

“For fucks sake,” Lambert snarled, smacking his own thigh to bring himself back to the present and snapping the weird tension between them. “I proper fancy you, alright?” 

Jaskier looked slightly taken aback, perhaps not expecting how annoyed Lambert sounded but he collected himself quickly. Although he could do nothing for the lovely blush that was colouring his cheeks. It was not the first time Lambert had admired that blush. 

“And like sure I wanna shag you,” Lambert continued, “but I want to do more than that too. I wanna do romantic shit like make you nice things and hold your hand.” He pulled a face at the last bit, he’d never wanted to hold anything before meeting Jaskier. It was sickening. 

So annoyed at himself he almost forgot to be nervous about the fact that he’d just professed his feelings to Jaskier. It was only when Jaskier took breath to speak did Lambert remember and his palms began to swear, stomach flipping and sending a wave of nausea through him. 

“I’ve found myself helplessly drawn to you from the moment we met, Lambert,” Jaskier said, something terribly soft in his voice that Lambert had never been privy to before, it washed over him like a balm, soothing away his worries. “I can’t tell you how happy it makes me feel, hearing you say you feel such things for me. I too, have wanted similar, if not the same things for a very long time now.”

Lambert blew out a breath of relief, slumping back into his chair as he grinned over at Jaskier. “Thank fuck. That’s not what I was expecting. I didn’t think you’d be interested to be honest.” 

“I like what I like,” Jaskier shrugged, chuckling, “I may have to find the woman who was chasing me and thank her. Shall we discuss how we’re going to proceed over dinner?”

“Aye, I could eat,” Lambert said, thoughtfully stroking his beard. Truth be told he’d never put much thought into how they’d get to the happily ever after he’d always envisioned in his daydreams, so he had no idea how to prepare for what Jaskier could possibly ask him. Still he assumed if he followed the age old romantic gambit of being oneself then he should be fine. Most people didn’t want him to be himself but Jaskier already knew what he was like. His stubborn, brash pricklyness was not something he needed to hide from the bard and that gave him a small amount of confidence. 

Over a meal of stew and bread they talked about all manner of things. Travelling together? That was something they were going to do. What exactly they wanted from the relationship? Love, support and acceptance. Was Jaskier going to go to Kaer Morhen that winter and spend it with Lambert as his partner? Yes. Were they allowed to sleep with other people if they weren’t travelling together? Yes but only once and definitely not if they were emotionally invested in the person. If such a thing happened they had to talk to each other. Would he eat the onions in Jaskier’s stew because he didn’t like the texture but didn’t want them to go to waste? Yes. You know, the important things. 

And once they’d finished, Jaskier looked over at Lambert with hooded eyes, the lust in them obvious now Lambert knew what it was. “I have a room upstairs if you’d like to join me for some dessert?”

“Only if it’s you,” Lambert winked. 

“Of course it’s me,” Jaskier snorted, standing up, “I’ve hardly just got a steamed pudding ready and waiting up there.”

“You might,” he shrugged, following Jaskier up the crooked, narrow staircase. “I’ve heard of stranger things happening.” 

Jaskier stopped halfway up and looked over his shoulder at Lambert, assessing him critically. “Do you need me to order you a bath?”

“No,” Lambert shook his head, “I visited the bathhouse before I went to see the Alderman.”

“Pity,” Jaskier sighed, starting back up the stairs again. “I’ve wanted to wash that mane of yours for years.”

“Next time,” Lambert promised. “Do you need to wash?” It seemed like a reasonable thing to inquire. 

“Bathed this morning.” 

Not really sure on how to reply, Lambert only grunted. He once again found himself not really able to believe what was happening. A man who he’d resigned himself to moon over from a far for the rest of his life returned his feelings and wanted him to join him in bed. Good things like that didn’t happen to Lambert, but it wasn’t a dream and his medallion laid still against his armour. Maybe the manticore had killed him. That would explain the almost heavenly situation he found himself in. 

With a click of his fingers, Lambert ignited the candle in the room Jaskier was renting for the night. It was small and modest, bare floorboards, a single bed and a chest of drawers, on top of which sat his beloved lute and a jug of water. Jaskier closed and locked the door behind them. Lambert turned and was about to make a comment about how Jaskier didn’t need to worry, he wasn’t going to try and escape, when gentle hands cupped his cheeks and a soft, sweet kiss was pressed to his lips. With a happy little sound that Lambert would deny to anyone who asked, Lambert returned it, letting his hands rest on Jaskier’s waist. 

Breaking away, Jaskier rested their foreheads together. “That should have been our first kiss,” he murmured, brushing their noses together, “I’m sorry that it wasn’t.”

“If you hadn't kissed me on the street we wouldn’t be here now,” Lambert shrugged before closing the gap between them and drawing Jaskier into a far more heated exchang of kisses.

They undressed each other, dropping clothes and armour around where they stood, running hands over every inch of newly exposed skin. Jaskier was surprisingly hairy, far hairier than Lambert and his body was just as strong as Lambert had always thought it was under his layers of fine clothes. Lambert teased Jaskier first through the fabric of his britches and then his smalls, mouth watering at the way Jaskier’s cock filled under his attention. As Lambert removed that last layer of fabric, he couldn’t help but admire the way Jaskier’s cock jutted sharply out from between his hips. It was longer than Lambert’s but not quite as thick, flushed a pretty red and he knew without a doubt he’d happily gag on it all night if Jaskier let him

Despite barely being touched, Lambert’s own cock was already hard when Jaskier pushed his smalls down, a combination of the touches and scents and just the effect Jaskier had on him. Fully naked Lambert felt a sudden rush of self consciousness. Jaskier’s skin was soft and unblemished, and there was Lambert, battle scarred and hardened after years on the path. Next to Jaskier he felt inadequate, how could someone such as Jaskier, who could have anyone, want him? But the sight of Lambert naked didn’t repulse Jaskier, as Lambert momentarily worried it might, instead it made the scent of his arousal thicken in the air, made his cock jump. It was gratifying to say the least. 

Then Jaskier asked, “Can I touch them?” And at Lambert’s nod slowly traced the scars on his belly and ribs and arms and thighs with one hand while the other slowly stroked Lambert’s cock. It was strange, having someone pleasure him while also touching such a ugly part of him, there was someone incredibly reverant to it as well that blindsided him.. No one had touched his scars so purposefully before, most of his past lovers having avoided touching them altogether unless they couldn’t help it. He was glad they hadn’t with how intimate it felt, basking and panting and shivering because of Jaskier's fingers, his toes curling with pleasure. How many nights he’d imagined the pleasure of having Jaskier in his arms with nothing to help him through it but his own hand and finally he got to experience the real thing. 

Lambert found himself hurtling far too fast towards the finish. It had been a long time and it was _Jaskier_ and it was all getting to him. Not wanting it to end grossly early, Lambert pulled Jaskier’s hands away and wrapped them around his shoulders, before beginning to kiss him senseless. 

Lambert walked Jaskier backwards towards the bed, never breaking the kiss, and followed him down onto the mattress, laying himself over Jaskier’s strong chest and bracketing the bard's face with his forearms. He could feel Jaskier’s erection against his abdomen. Lambert wasn’t just hard he was aching and had to stop himself from rubbing himself off against Jaskier. 

Kissing down Jaskier’s chin and jaw, Lambert sucked and nibbled his neck, mapping out the most sensitive areas, loving the way Jaskier’s finger threaded into his hair and clutched at his back. 

“I feel like I should have asked this before we reached this stage of the proceedings,” Jaskier panted, “but how much experience do you have with men?”

Lambert continued mouthing at the column of Jaskier's throat for a moment longer before pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at him. It was an important thing to discuss and required honesty so they could both have an enjoyable experience and Lambert was prepared to give it the respect it deserved even if a part of him wanted to hide away and just let Jaskier do whatever he wanted. 

“I’ve fucked men before, but they were whores so I’ve never prepared someone for it. Other than that, I like to think I can use my mouth and hands quite successfully.”

“Have you ever been fucked?”

“No…” Honest, Lambert had to be honest no matter how much he hated it, “but I’d like to try at some point, with you.”

“That would be wonderful,” Jaskier agreed, lifting up to kiss Lambert. “Something for another night though. Tonight I’d like you to open me up, I’ll guide you through it, and then I’m going to ride you. How does that sound?”

“A-fucking-mazing,” Lambert grinned, excitement over the idea pooling hot and heavy in his belly. 

With a grin Jaskier pushed Lambert off him, or well, Jaskier pushed his hands into Lambert’s side and Lambert understood what he wanted and rolled onto his side so Jaskier could retrieve a jar from the dresser. He threw it at Lambert, who caught it easily, and returned, laying down on his front and pillowing his head on his forearms. The jar was full of the thick, lubricating oil used by men across the Continent to enjoy each other. 

“Straddle my thighs and then pour some onto your fingers and between my cheeks,” Jaskier instructed, voice tight with anticipation. 

Lambert was very good at following instructions and under Jaskier’s careful guidance soon found himself with two fingers inside of the bard, fascinated with the way they moved in and out, disappearing and reappearing into the tight heat of him. 

“Now crook your fingers towards my belly, gently. Being gentle with this bit is important. There’s a spot, I don’t know what it is, but if you stroke it, it feels amazing.”

It took a few tries, but eventually Lambert found what he was looking for. Underneath him Jaskier sighed and moaned and gasped, rutting into the sheets and the sight and scent of him only furthered to heighten Lambert’s own arousal. Drops of his preseed dripped onto Jaskier’s thighs because of it. 

Eventually Jaskier made him add another finger, humming contentedly through the stretch of it. Feeling bold, Lambert leaned down and pressed kisses to the broad expanse of Jaskier’s back. 

Once Jaskier had deemed himself prepared they shuffled around until Lambert was lying on his back while Jaskier straddled Lambert’s hips. After sharing a few more heated kisses and coating Lambert’s length with the oil, Lambert watched, enraptured as Jaskier leaned back and sank down onto Lambert’s cock in one slow, smooth motion. It was unbelievably, overwhelmingly intense, and Lambert threw his head back against the pillow, hands clutching at Jaskier’s hips, eyes squeezed shut. He’d thought it would be like any other man he’d fucked but that had been an incredibly incorrect assumption to make. It was Jaskier, the man Lambert had fancied for more than a few years but who he never thought he’d actually have, and that heightened everything.

“Please open your eyes, Lambert.” Jaskier’s body shifted, almost forcing a whimper from him. There was a gentle touch to his cheek, a thumb traced down his nose, patient and coaxing. Lambert complied, Jaskier’s beautiful face filled the space above him. 

“There you are,” he sighed. Leaning down, he kissed Lambert’s lips with such stark tenderness, it left Lambert quivering. 

Planting his hands on Lambert’s chest, fingers pressing down the red curls of hair that covered his skin, Jaskier sat back again and began to slowly rock his hips. It was so much, they’d barely started and Lambert was already as taught as a pulled bow string, ready to release the arrow at any moment. Except the arrow was his seed and Lambert desperately didn’t _want_ it to be released at any moment, he wanted to last until Jaskier finished. So Lambert clung to his control by his teeth and fingernails. 

“I want to do this all night,” Jaskier sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he let his head hang back, “you feel so good.”

Lambert made some kind of noise at Jaskier’s statement. Chance would be a fine thing. His balls were drawn up tight and it felt like sheer pleasure was ripping through Lambert’s entire body. Sweat beaded on his forehead and belly, his heart pounded in his chest, every sensual rock of Jaskier’s hips an exquisite kind of agony. 

Jaskier’s eyes opened and he gazed down at Lambert, a loose grin tugging at his lips. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, moving his hands to pinch Lambert’s nipples.

“‘M not,” Lambert ground out, digging his fingers a little tighter into Jaskier’s hips. 

“I’m a bard, I have an eye for it. If I look upon someone and say they are beautiful then they are beautiful,” Jaskier argued, starting to lift himself slightly higher on Lambert’s cock. “And if you’d allow it I’d like to continue looking upon you and admiring your beauty for the rest of my life.”

Lambert came with a shout, unable to hold back in the wake of Jaskier’s words. Pleasure crested and surged through his body like a wave on the shore. Jaskier rode him through it and then _kept going_ , working his softening cock into overstimulation. Whimpering against it, Lambert used his grip on Jaskier’s waist to force him to a stop, then threw a forearm over his eyes, painfully embarrassed with how quickly he had peaked. 

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, he’d just ruined their evening, it seemed like an appropriate thing to say. 

“It’s alright,” Jaskier said. 

“I literally spurted in less than five minutes because you were saying pretty things to me. It’s pathetic.” Why did he have to fuck everything up? He just had to ruin everything he touched.

“None of that. It’s kind of sweet really.” Lambert didn’t know whether he loved or hated how soft and kind Jaskier’s voice was. “Anyway you’ll be able to get it back up in a minute and we can keep going.”

Lambert pulled his arm away to frown up at Jaskier. “What are you talking about?”

“Well when Geralt and I have previously discussed the bedroom arts, he’s mentioned he and Yennefer sometimes go for hours and hours, himself climaxing multiple times.”

“It feels so weird to discuss my brother while I’m still inside of you,” Lamber groused, covering his face with his hands. Through gritted teeth, cheeks flaming, Lambert explained, “Geralt can come so much because he beds sorceresses and sorceresses have this useful fucking thing called magic, which can be used to keep their men as hard and ready as they like.”

“Oh.”

“But as you are not a sorceress and the magic you weave is of the musical variety, I won’t be getting hard again for at least another six hours.”

“You think my music is magical?” 

“You would focus on that,” Lambert complained. Firm but gentle hands tugged at his wrists, and Lambert let Jaskier pull his hands down, detesting how exposed he felt but understanding that exposure was, unfortunately, quite a large part of being with someone for longer than one evening. So Lambert sucked it up and fought the urge to recover himself. 

“I promise it’s alright. You said you know what you’re doing with your hands and mouth, why don’t you show me?” Jaskier’s smile wasn’t condescending or pitying and his eyes were soft. 

His hesitancy to be honest and seen reared it’s incorrigible head. He reminded himself that he was with Jaskier now, he had nothing to be ashamed of, and he genuinely trusted Jaskier not to make him feel bad about anything he wanted or liked. “I- I like,” he started, clearing his throat when he voice momentarily failed him, “I like having...my face fucked.”

His words were rewarded by the obvious twitch of Jaskier’s cock, a fresh wave of his arousal spilling into the air and a long heated kiss that left Lambert panting. Lambert felt drunk on how desired and worthwhile Jaskier made him feel even after he’d fucked up. No one had made him feel like that before, it was intoxicating. Lambert wanted to gorge himself on it, and on Jaskier by loving on him for as long as Jaskier would allow it. 

With one last kiss, Jaskier climbed off Lambert and the bed, moving towards the dresser. Lambert watched as Jaskier cleaned away the seed running down his thighs using his discarded undershirt and some water from the jug. He let his eyes rove over the broad expanse of Jaskier’s shoulders and back, his strong arms, the taper of his waist, lingering on the curves of his bum, thighs and calves, before finally appreciating the way all of him was covered in a fine layer of soft brown hair. 

“I think you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lambert blurted, fumbling over his words slightly. They felt so inadequate. Jaskier was a bard, he could come up with far lovelier compliments in his sleep and had likely been complimented much more extravagantly over the years. But the beaming smile Jaskier threw over his shoulder at Lambert made it feel like he’d recited a sonnet rather than delivered one of the most basic compliments known to man. 

“Thank you, darling.” Jaskier padded back over to him. “On your back or on your knees?”

Lambert didn’t answer with words, instead he rolled off the bed and, a shiver of nervousness curling in his belly, lowered himself to his knees at Jaskier’s feet, tilting his head back to look up at Jaskier and letting the tip of Jaskier’s cock rest against his lips. 

“Oh you are something aren’t you,” Jaskier murmured, cupping Lambert’s cheek with one hand and carding the fingers of the other through Lambert’s wild, curly hair. “I bet you’re going to end up enjoying lots of things you don’t even know you like. That’s alright though, we’ll explore it all together. But now you’re going to be a good boy and take my cock in that wonderful mouth of yours.”

No one had ever called Lambert a _good boy_ before and it did something funny to his insides, made them all warm and squirmy but not in a bad way. Not at all, if anything he couldn’t get over just was nice and calming and _right_ it felt to be called such a thing, like that, on his knees in front of Jaskier, naked and vulnerable. 

“You liked that didn’t you, being called good.” 

A statement, not a question but Lambert made a noise of agreement anyway. A shiver of pleasure coursed down his spine and Lambert was sorry again that he’d peaked so early but he supposed there would be plenty of time to tap the newfound vein later. 

“How much of me would you like to take?” Jaskier asked. 

“All of you,” Lambert answered, letting his tongue flick out to lick the drop of preseed that had formed at the tip of Jaskier’s cock, drawing a sharp inhale from him. 

Jaskier didn’t ask if he was sure, instead taking Lambert at his word. It was wonderful, to not be doubted or second guessed. 

“Can I pull your hair?” 

Thinking about it for a moment, Lambert said, “Yes, but only gently.”

“Can I come in your mouth?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Tap my legs if you want me to stop.”

“I will,” he promised. No lover, infrequent as they were, or whore, had ever before thought to truly find out what he wanted, passed the basic understanding of what they were doing. Lambert hadn’t realised the respect that had been missing from his previous dalliances but now that he knew, it made what was happening between himself and Jaskier feel all that more special. 

With that assurance, Jaskier pressed his thumb to the corner of Lambert’s mouth, making him open up before slowly pushing the head of his cock inside. Lambert suckled on it, making sure to cover his teeth, enjoying the warmth of it and when Jaskier pushed in a little further, another thrill coursed through him, loving the weight and feel of Jaskier’s length on his tongue. The rhythm was shallow to start, Jaskier barely thrusting. Lambert stared up at him, utterly enamoured and for once, not caring if that emotion was showing on his face. 

“You’re just absolutely wonderful,” Jaskier panted, pushing himself a little deeper and threading his other hand into Lambert’s hair. Lifting his hands, Lambert gently cupped the backs of Jaskier’s knees. The bard paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow in question but when Lambert didn’t tap, merely held, he started to move again. 

The scent, the sounds of Jaskier’s quiet moans, the sight of him, the feeling of having Jaskier’s cock in his mouth, it was a glorious combination. And then Jaskier slowly pushed his cock into Lambert’s mouth all the way down to the base, pressing Lambert’s nose into his curls. Lambert’s throat spasmed around his length, Jaskier swore low and with great feeling, gently gripping Lambert’s hair. 

Jaskier pulled out and did it again and again and again, drawing himself back until the head of his cock just sat in Lambert’s mouth before pushing back in in one fluid movement. Each time Lambert gagged on him, swallowing convulsively. Tears began to stream down his face but he never once thought of tapping, not during the first or the twentieth or the fiftieth thrust. Being used as an instrument of pleasure by Jaskier, it was absolute bliss. 

“This feels amazing, Lambert. It’s so good, you’re such a good boy, my good boy,” Jaskier babbled, the possessiveness making Lambert preen rather than prickle. “Please play with my balls, please my darling.” 

He didn’t think he’d have done it if Jaskier had ordered him, but instead he’d begged. Desperation clear in his tone, desperation that Lambert was causing with only his mouth. Using that tone, Lambert would have done anything Jaskier asked. 

Leaving one hand still resting of Jaskier’s leg, Lambert used his other to cup Jaskier’s balls as requested, making sure to move with the motion of Jaskier’s thrusts. He played with them gently, at odds with the almost frantic way Jaskier was pushing into his mouth, only wanting to heighten Jaskier’s pleasure rather than take away from it. 

“Lambert, oh Gods,” he choked out, “I’m going to- to-”

Jaskier pushed him down once more down to the base and then spilled down Lambert’s throat with a low groan. Once he’d swallowed it all down, Lambert let Jaskier’s softening cock fall from his mouth and rested his hands on Jaskier’s hips, supporting him as his legs shook and twitched in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier sighed, a dreamy edge to it as he dropped down to straddle Lambert’s thighs, cupped his neck and kissed him. 

Lambert kissed him with all the things he wasn’t able to yet say, the gratitude, the respect, the admiration, he put everything into it as he desperately clutched Jaskier to him.

“How’s your throat?” Jaskier asked, pulling back and wiping at the tear tracks staining Lambert’s cheeks.

“Fine,” Lambert answered, although his voice was raspier than normal. “Nothing a good night's sleep won’t fix.” 

After trading a few more sweet kisses they crammed themselves into the room's single bed, Jaskier’s front pressed against Lambert’s back. He wasn’t sure about the position, but it did mean he could face the door so he’d put up with it for the night at least. With a click of his fingers all of the candles in the room extinguished themselves. 

“I really enjoyed that,” Lambert said into the darkness. 

“Me too,” Jaskier replied, already sleepy. A kiss was pressed to the back of Lambert’s neck. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

“I’ll try and last longer.” He still felt a little embarrassed over orgasming so quickly.

“I’m sure you will, but if you don’t that’s okay too.”

The weight of the faith Jaskier had in him prevented Lambert from speaking, he was so moved by it. To answer he squeezed the forearm wrapped around his middle. 

Jaskier fell asleep quickly but Lambert stayed awake. Content and tentatively happy but unused to sharing a bed and thus unable to drop straight into slumber like Jaskier had. 

Everything had changed so drastically over such a short period of time and it was, quite frankly, wonderful, an absolute dream come true. Lambert wasn’t an idiot of course, at least not all the time. He was aware that the relationship they were embarking on wasn’t always going to be easy, they were going to be ups and downs and sometimes it would be hard because he was a stubborn, contrary arsehole and Jaskier was a selfish, obstinate bastard but it would be worth it. Being with each other was always going to be worth the effort and work they had to put in to have a relationship that lasted, the joy of being with Jaskier would always far outweigh the pain of any rough patches. Whatever happened, be it good, bad, wild, quiet, Lambert couldn’t wait to greet each day with Jaskier by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my lovelies! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://lutes-and-dandelions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
